The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication devices, and particularly to telecommunication devices that are capable of logging a record of events. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to logging telecommunication device events in a distributed manner.
Smartphone security is the protection of data found in a user's mobile telecommunication device (i.e., a cell phone). When equipped with processing logic that is able to communicate with the Internet, execute specialized applications (known as “apps”), etc. a cell phone is referred to as a smartphone.
Smartphone security can take place on the smartphone itself and/or at the cellular carrier. That is, a subscriber identity module (SIM) chip on the smartphone can store encryption keys, phone numbers, contact information, calling histories, etc. However, if the SIM chip is lost or stolen, then such information can be retrieved by an unauthorized party.
Information such as phone records, contact information, etc. can also be stored on a server operated by the cellular carrier. However, this information is openly available to the cellular carrier and other parties.